This application seeks support to establish a BRIN between six Maine institutions, with the MDIBL serving as the lead institution. The overall goal of this application is to develop a collaborative partnership and strong network composed of two premiere research institutions, the MDIBL and the Jackson Laboratory (JL); two undergraduate and graduate degree granting institutions, the University of Maine (UM) and the College of the Atlantic (COA); and two undergraduate degree-granting institutions: Bates College and Colby College. These six institutions will form a network for research training of faculty and students that will be advantageous by virtue of the quality and geographic proximity of the institutions involved. The scientific focus of the BRIN is comparative functional genomics. The principal hypothesis is that comparisons of sequence and function of genes between aquatic species, murine species and man will provide new insights into the mechanistic interactions between environmental stressors and human tissues, and the genetic basis for disease susceptibility. This network addresses the statewide need to enhance the biomedical research capacity and competitiveness of students and faculty in Maine by: 1) facilitating the networking of high-quality biomedical research institutions with undergraduate and graduate degree granting institutions; 2) providing training, education and mentoring of undergraduate and graduate students, as well as junior faculty in biomedical research; and 3) stimulating the year-round biomedical research program at MDIBL and basic science research by faculty at four undergraduate colleges. Maine's biomedical research capacity will be strengthened by an increase in research training opportunities at all participating institutions, and by an increase in the year-round presence of NIH-funded investigators at MDIBL. This BRIN will also aid in training and recruitment of qualified students for a new cooperative Ph.D. program in Molecular Genetics at UM, which has a commitment of participation from JL and MDIBL as of January 1, 2001. As faculty and students from participating academic institutions become better trained in biomedical research, there should be a greater number of successful competitive NIH research grant applications from these institutions.